I Have My Family
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Rey does not know who she is. She was abandoned when she was a child. But her family may be closer than she thinks. This has a few spoilers in it, so, unless you want to know what happens in the movie don't read this *yet*. But anyone who does, R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Luke's Journal

**Okay I just watched Star Wars VII for the first time not to long ago. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Rey had found Luke Skywalker. She had offered him his light saber but he told her to keep it. She was still so confused from all of the past things that had happened. She had met Han Solo, she had met Princess Leia, and Finn. But Han was killed, by his own son, and that left her very sad. So many things had happened, and she didn't understand how she had become a part of it.

She had the force. She did not understand how she had it. She didn't understand her life. She didn't know who her parents were. She didn't know what her real name was. She had been abandoned when she was small. But she was determined to find out, and so were others. Finn was searching for everything that he could to find out more about Rey's life. No one would tell them anything. No one seemed to know anything either, except for Luke. Whenever Rey asked him anything about it, he would sigh and say, "That is in the past. You need not worry about it anymore." It seemed impossible that she or Finn would ever find anything out about her life.

Things seemed so confusing to her. She spent hours by herself looking at Luke's light saber. There was one very important thing that Rey was looking for. It was Luke's journal, or diary. She thought, that since Luke seemed to know about her life, maybe it would have something about her in it. But she wouldn't know until she had found it. She did not even know for sure if he knew anything about her. But she would not give up until she had found out who she was.

Rey was not the only one searching every hour of the day though. Finn, since he had met Rey, had wanted to find out about her life. They both did it in secret, so neither of them knew that the other was wondering about, searching every nook and cranny, every crack in every wall.

But then one day they found each other out. Rey was walking one way and, and Finn was walking the other, and they bumped into each other. Finn was holding an old ripped up book.

"What's that?" Rey asked.

"Um. Nothing," Finn answered, hiding the book behind his back.

"Let me see it," Rey said reaching behind his back and grabbing the book. She brushed the dust off of the book. She read, "Private property of Luke Skywalker." Rey gasped. "This is Luke's journal! I have been looking everywhere for this! How did you find it?"

"It was under a tile in the floor," Finn answered. "I am not really supposed to have it."

"I know. But I want to find out who I am. And this might have the answers that I want," Rey said.

"I wanted to find out who you are so I thought that this would be a good place to look," Finn said.

"Well let's look at it together. We might find the answers quicker if we do it that way," Rey answered.

"Okay. But we have to look in a different place," Finn said. They took the journal into a secret room where they set it down on a table. They began flipping through it. They did not however, find what hey had expected. They had found something though, that caught their interest.

"Look here Rey," Finn said pointing at a paragraph. "It says, _Since I have now lost Kylo to the dark side, I am erasing Han and Leia's memory of ever having a daughter. I do not want her also to join with Kylo. So I am hiding her and leaving. I am putting my location into R2D2._ And that's it. Then it starts a new date." Rey said disappointedly.

"That's it? How could that possibly be it?" Finn asked in surprise. They flipped through more and more pages, finding nothing. Suddenly Rey turned pale.

"What's wrong Rey?" Finn asked.

"It can't be possible. It's not true! No!" Finn looked over onto the page that she was looking at. He gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise

Rey looked at the page, her face white as snow. She lifted the journal with shaking hands. She read, " _I am renaming her Rey. That way, if Han and Leia remember that they had a daughter, they may not find her so easily_." Rey stopped reading. Finn looked at her with wide eyes. "So this must mean that I am Han's daughter, and Kylo Ren is my brother!" she exclaimed.

" I don't believe it. That can't be possible," Finn said doubtfully.

"No it can. It says it right here, or else I can't read," Rey answered. "I almost killed my own brother, my father is dead, and Luke Skywalker is my uncle."

"Wow. That is surprising," he said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I can't really figure this out," Rey said shaking her head frantically. "I have to ask Leia if she remembers me. I can't tell Luke, then he will know that we were messing with his private property."

"Maybe I can think of something," Finn answered. "You talk to Leia and I will talk to Luke."

"Okay," Rey answered. She laid the book back on the table. "You should probably put that back where you found it. If Luke figures out that it's gone, he might get suspicious." Finn nodded. He picked up the journal, and closed it. Then walked out of the room leaving Rey by herself.

She sat down on chair, putting her hand over her eyes. She gave out a small cry. _"I am so confused,"_ she thought to herself. She took a small book of her own out of her pocket. Taking a pencil, she began to write. She wrote, _Dear Diary, I have wondered my whole life, as far back as can remember, who am I? But I may have just figured that out. Finn and I were searching through Luke's journal, (which we weren't exactly supposed to have), and I found something that surprised me greatly. I have found out who my parents are. They are Han and Leia, or at least I think they are. And if that is true, then I am sad to say, my father is dead. Killed by his own son, and my brother. But I am still so confused. What if they aren't my parents? And if they aren't who are?_ Rey stood. Putting the pencil and book back in her pocket she left the room.

She walked down the hall to where Leia was. She walked in so quietly, that at first Leia didn't notice her. Rey coughed.

"Oh Rey, I didn't see you there," Leia said turning. "Is something troubling you? You look afraid."

"Oh no," Rey answered shaking her head. " I am sorry if I disturbed you. I was just going to ask you, f you ever had any children, I mean, other then." Rey paused.

"Unfortunately no. But you seem as a daughter to me and I could not ask for a better," she answered.

Rey smiled. "Oh I see. Well I was just wondering," Rey said. "I will leave you to your work." She left the room in slowly. _"Well, if I am her daughter, she certainly doesn't remember having me. Why does life have to be so confusing?"_ As she walked out bumped into a man who looked like he was in hurry. "Where is General Leia?" he asked.

"In there," Rey said pointing to the room on the left.

"Thank you ma'm," he answered hurrying into the room. Rey stayed by and listened to what he was saying. She heard, _"General, the First Order has regrouped, and they are planning an attack."_ Rey gasped. _"That can't_ _be good."_ she thought. Lifting up the coat that she was wearing, she revealed the light saber that had once belonged to Luke. _"Well I guess that it is time for another fight."_


	3. Chapter 3 So We Meet Again

**I am sooo sorry that this took so long! But now that I'm back to school, it's hard to keep up with my fanfics.** **But anyway, here it is now.**

 **Sorry if in the last chapter I told everything so soon. But other than that, I hope that you liked that chapter. I hope that you like this one too!**

* * *

Rey held her light saber tightly in her hand. She headed out of the base and waited for the attack. Finn stood by her side, holding his lazar gun, ready to shoot. Suddenly, many star ships started coming in, and were shooting at the base. Finn shot at one, and it came down with a crash.

"Nice aim," Rey said.

"I have been practicing," he answered.

After the small ships had finished coming, then came the leader star ship. Rey knew what that meant. She shaking, with fear and with anxiousness. Then the door of the ship open. Storm Troopers walked out firing their lazar guns. Then after that, came what Rey had been afraid of. A man, dressed completely in black with a black mask came. He pulled out a lazar sword and came toward Rey. Finn stood beside her, and was about to fire.

"No Finn, this is my fight," she said.

"But," Finn protested.

"Trust me Finn," she said. He nodded and stepped away. She pulled out the light-saber, and held it steadily. As he got closer, he said, "So we meet again."

"Our last meeting was not so pleasant," said Rey. He laughed.

"This one will be no more pleasant." He stepped closer, and she swung her light-saber against his lazar sword. She again swung at him, and missed by an inch. He then swung at her, but her reflexes were quick, and she lifted her light-saber just in time. She was afraid, not of dying, but of the fact that the one stood before her, might be her brother.

"I see the fear in your face. I know what your thinking. You know who I am in relation to you," he said.

"I don't know what your talking about," Rey said denying the truth.

"I think you do."

"No!" she said again, tears coming to her eyes.

* * *

 **I know, for not updating in a long time that was a short chapter! But anyway I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 I Have My Family Right Here

**Sorry for the last short chapter. My mind was at a blank. But, I hope that this chapter is more interesting!**

* * *

Rey felt as if she would faint right then, and there. She knew exactly what he was talking about. And she knew who he was. Kylo Ren. Son of Leia and Han Solo. And if, what she had found out was true, then if she killed Kylo, she'd be no better then him. Well at least that was what she had thought just a few minutes ago, but now she was beginning to think otherwise. What she was doing was for the ones that she loved. Leia, Luke, Finn... Finn? She had counted him as one of the ones that she, _loved_.

 _"Never mind that. I need to concentrate, or I will be killed. And anyway, Finn, is just a friend,"_ she thought. A blow from Kylo's lazar sword, against her light-saber brought her back from her thoughts.

"Daydreaming? I thought you could do better than that Rey. Gotten a little slow since we last met?" he said mockingly. Rey began to get angry.

"You, evil, SCOUNDREL! You will never be as strong as Darth Vader! And you will never take over the galaxy! You are a poor excuse for a leader!" she yelled. This made him angrier than ever. In fact, he was mad that his mask almost steamed.

"You will obey me!" he said in anger. He started to use the force to control her mind. She started to obey, but then she resisted. "You will never control me Kylo!" Rey screamed. She swung her light-saber at him, and it cut across his shoulder. He yelled out in pain, and then cut her leg with his lazar sword. Rey winced, as the blood ran down her leg and onto the ground. She shook off the pain and still continued to fight. "If you join me, I will tell you who you are, and I will take you to your family. This tempted Rey, but she again resisted.

"I already have my family!" she said. "The Resistance is my family! Luke, Leia, Finn, and all the others. I will NEVER join you!" Rey lunged at him and almost cut off his right arm. Her light-saber went into his arm deeply, and that was best she could do. Her strength had failed her, and she heard as one of the First Order called to retreat. Rey looked at Kylo, once and then turned and ran, leaving him standing there. He called out to her, "I will be back! Just wait!" Rey did not pay attention. They had won. At least this battle. There were still many more to come. And this, Rey was not looking forward too.

When she entered the building Finn joined her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Rey nodded. "It doesn't look like it. Let me see your leg." He looked down at it. There was a large gash on it that was part burn, part cut.

"It just needs to be washed. It's not really that bad. I've had worse pain," Rey answered. She continued to walk in silence for a moment then she stopped. "Kylo Ren said he would show me to my family if I joined him. But I already know who they are."

"Who?"

"The whole Resistance. You, Leia, Luke, and all the others! I may still keep looking for them, but for now, I am happy," she said. Finn smiled.

"Well, maybe someday, you will find your real family," Finn said. Rey smiled. "Maybe."

So, for that day, Rey was content to not have a family, but to have people that loved her, like a sister. And to friends. And that, was the best thing possible for now.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Was that a good ending? Please tell me? I will probably write another one about when Rey was a little girl. Pleassssse review!**


End file.
